Rayo de sol (BNH)
by Luu1225
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que Aoyama suele ser de verdad brillante, hace honor a su nombre de héroe y a cada uno no le queda duda alguna, mucho menos cuando ese chico tan resplandeciente nuevamente tiene 2 años. [Aoyama tiene 2 años ] [Es un pequeño rayo de sol ]
1. ¡¿Que a pasado!

Podían mirarlo por diferentes lados pero llegaban a una simple pregunta... ¡¿Que había pasado?!

De un día a otro Aoyama lucía normal, tan deslumbrante como siempre y con esa actitud llamativa y ahora... era un pequeño de dos años con mejillas ligeramente regordetas, rosadas y una mirada curiosa que observaba a cada uno de los alumnos de 1A. No había cambiado mucho en verdad, todavía tenía cabello rubio y una sonrisa que si bien no era en forma de "V" si podían considerarla común en el francés.

-Aoyama estaba pasando por el departamento de Power Loader cuando Hatsume acciono uno de sus más recientes inventos y bueno...- Midoriya no pudo evitar desviar su mirada al pequeño rubio que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, para su mala suerte fue el momento en el que este lo miro también, no supo como reaccionar ante esos enormes ojos violetas viéndolo fijamente.

Quiso decir algo pero no pudo cuando el pequeño se bajo por cuenta propia del sofá y con pasos algo torpes camino hasta Midoriya. La mayoría evitaba pensar que de verdad lucía lindo, demasiado lindo, aunque eso rápido cambio cuando lo vieron colocar el rostro en las rodillas del peli verde.

-¿Q-Que pasa?- Midoriya no pudo preguntar algo más, el simple hecho de verlo de esa forma le hizo que quisiera abrazarlo, era tierno, demasiado tierno.

Aoyama no levanto el rostro, al menos no hasta que se llevo el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha a su boca una vez hecho esto miro nuevamente a Midoriya.

-Yo... tego hambe- respondió el pequeño rubio mirando fijamente a Izuku.

Midoriya se llevo ambas manos al rostro así como todos los demás que no pudieron soportarlo más, no era tierno, no era adorable, era... ¡un nivel creado solamente por Aoyama! Yaoyorozu se levanto de su asiento siendo ella la que ya había aceptado que era algo extremadamente lindo, tierno y adorable, pero tenía hambre y debían arreglar eso.

-¿Que deseas comer, Aoyama?- pregunto la azabache antes de tomarlo en brazos.

El infante no respondió inmediatamente, así como tampoco se retiro el dedo de la boca, miro a su alrededor antes de por fin responder.

-To...¡titas!- respondió el francés con algo de dificultad por el largo de la palabra pero logro hacerlo y estuvo feliz con ello, ¡no era el único! Pudo notar a todos sonriendo una vez que respondió aunque otros estaban cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, no entendió el porque así que solamente lo dejo pasar y espero ansioso algo dulce.

Ese algo llego en forma de dos tortitas cubiertas de miel y mantequilla así como un vaso de leche.

-Aquí tienes, ¡no dudes en pedir más!- dijo Satou antes de dejarlo delante de la mesa.

- _Meci_ ~- agradeció el pequeño oji violeta tomando el tenedor que había a su costado, estuvo a poco de comenzar a comer, pero se detuvo. Miro el par de tortitas por un par de segundos, después miro a los estudiantes a su alrededor y hecho esto comenzó a cortar en pequeños trozos cada tortita.

-¿Quieres que lo corte por ti?- pregunto Hagakure al notar algo de dificultad en el rubio para cortar con el tenedor. Aoyama negó mientras seguía cortando.

-Coto un pedazo pada cada uno- respondió Aoyama mientras seguía cortando.

Parecía imposible superar la ternura de antes pero tal parece que todos se habían equivocado.

-Oshaco- pronunció el pequeño rubio levantando un pequeño trozo de la tortita para la castaña, esta simplemente negó mientras intentaba soportar aquel gesto tan tierno.

-E-Esta bien, puedes comerlas todas tú- dijo Uraraka regalandole una sonrisa al pequeño, este la devolvió también y eso fue suficiente para que esta sintiera tantas ganas de abrazarlo. Aoyama la miro por un par de segundos antes de asentir y comenzar a comer, lo que muchos no pudieron evitar notar era como el rubio a pesar de tener dos años comía perfectamente con el tenedor aunque claro... no tardo en mancharse tanto el rostro como la ropa.

Ninguno dejo de observarlo hasta que el francés termino de comer y lo notaron, pegajoso y sucio, gracias a la miel.

-Estas todo sucio, ¡necesitas un baño!- exclamo Kirishima llamando la completa atención del pequeño Aoyama, no pudo evitar sonreír feliz.

-¡Imson Dio, Imson Dio!- dijo el infante moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo, Kirishima no hizo más que mirar algo confundido al más bajo, ¿que intentaba decir?

Tsuyu adivino al instante lo que el infante trataba de decir, le recordaba bastante a sus hermanitos cuando eran pequeño, también se les dificultaba letras como "R" y palabras largas.

-Esta tratando de decir "Crimson Riot"- hablo Tsuyu llamando la atención del pelirrojo y todos los demás estudiantes.

Kirishima no pudo evitar sentir algo indescriptible en el pecho.

-¿E-En serio intentas decir eso?- pregunto Kirishima sin poder evitar sentir algunas lagrimas asomarse por las comisuras de sus ojos.

Aoyama asintió ahora levantando firmemente sus brazos hacia Kirishima, con la completa intención para que lo levantara.

-¡Kishima!- exclamo el rubio sonriente.

Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, Kirishima no lo pensó dos veces para tomarlo y tomar toda responsabilidad para cuidar de él mientras Hatsume encontraba forma de revertir todo pero si por él fuera podía dejarlo de esa manera lo que quisiera.

-Aoyama, ¿quien soy yo?- esta vez fue Denki quien se dirigió a Aoyama, este lo miro por unos segundos antes de sonreírle.

-¡Pigashu!

La risa de varios estallo luego de escuchar al rubio, sobretodo la de Kyouka que no tardo en cubrirse la boca con la mano derecha para callar sus risas, pero a los demás no les importo y rieron a todo pulmón.

-¿Quien es él?- interrogo Sero señalando a Bakugou sentado en uno de los sillones, lo suficiente alejado para que no fuese visto pero vaya que si y eso provoco que se levantara de su asiento con su expresión más enojada conocida por todos.

Aoyama lo miro por un par de segundos, sin decir nada.

-¡Lod esplosión muded!- exclamo Aoyama levantando sus brazos como si demostrara una explosión.

Las risas callaron lo suficiente para que todo se quedará en silencio, ninguno supo que decir exactamente después de escuchar al rubio.

-Exacto, mocoso- dijo Bakugou al pequeño Aoyama mientras le palmeaba ligeramente la cabeza, este solo atino a sonreír por la muestra de cariño.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamaron varios al unisono.

-¡Cállense, jodidos extras!

 **[...]**

 **Espero que no les sea dificil entender a Aoyama, igual si se les dificulta pueden decirme y pondré la traducción de sus balbuceos (?)**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **¿Votos?**

 **¡Todo es bienvenido!**


	2. ¡Ten cuidado, Aoyama!

Muchos ya se habían detenido a pensar donde Aoyama se pasaría las horas que todos estuviesen en clases, podría ser con Eri pero ella aun estaría bajo custodia de la policía por algunas semanas más por lo que no había muchas opciones.

Bueno, si había una en la que ellos no pensaron en verdad.

-¡¿Allmight?!- exclamaron la mayoría de los estudiantes de 1A luego de ver la presencia del héroe ya retirado dentro del salón, vistiendo un traje y con el pequeño francés en brazos.

-Allmight se hará cargo de Aoyama durante las horas de clases de esta semana- declaro Aizawa -asegúrate de no causar problemas, Aoyama- esta vez se dirigió al pequeño rubio que no hizo más que asentir.

-¡Sip!- respondió Aoyama sin dejar de ver a los estudiantes de 1A les regalo una ultima sonrisa antes de salir del salón de clases -bai~bai- agrego despidiéndose de todos con un suave movimiento de su mano y ese intento de despido en ingles que Kaminari le había estado enseñando el fin de semana.

Allmight y Aizawa compartieron unas ultimas palabras antes de salir del salón por completo.

Los estudiantes quisieron despedirse también pero fue imposible cuando el profesor Aizawa cerró la puerta y les ordeno ir ya a sus lugares, así lo hicieron aunque no la clase comenzó con normalidad ninguno pudo dejar de ver el lugar vacío a lado de la entrada y claro, no podían dejar de pensar en como le iría a Allmight con el pequeño Aoyama de dos años.

 **[...]**

Toshinori era honesto consigo mismo, no tenía mucha experiencia con niños, no tenía esposa o hijos y no había convivido mucho con sus pequeños fans de la edad como la que Aoyama tenía, lo máximo con lo que se había familiarizado los niños era lo suficiente, sonrisas por aquí, autógrafos por allá y una que otra fotografía.

Pero nunca algo con la magnitud de la situación en la que ahora estaba.

-¡Amit!- exclamo el rubio llamando la atención del mencionado que no hizo si no salir de su ensoñación y regalarle una sonrisa.

-¿Q-Que pasa?- pregunto Toshinori, no hubo respuesta, en su lugar vio como Aoyama se acercaba a él y le tendía una hoja blanca -¿un regalo?-

Aoyama asintió feliz, una vez que Allmight tomo la hoja con ambas manos el pequeño se las arreglo para subirse a su regazo.

-A-Amit es mi... hedoe favodito sin impodtad que...- hablo el infante sin dejar de sonreír -¡edes el numedo 1 pada mi!-

El ex simbolo de la paz lo escucho fuerte y claro, esas palabras que si bien no habían sido dichas de la mejor forma las había entendido lo suficiente para que el héroe retirado contemplara el dibujo con una sonrisa, nunca se espero que vería algo así. No era él en su anterior forma, no, era su actual. Delgado y hasta podría decirse esquelético, con el cabello rubio y los ojos hundidos como si tuviese ojeras, pero no para Aoyama. Él había dibujado el azul de sus ojos y dejado en claro una cosa.

Había en claro una cosa en el dibujo, un gran numero 1 porque no era una broma ni nada por el estilo. Para Aoyama Yuuga, Toshinori Yagi seguía siendo su héroe numero 1.

-Seguramente tu serás un héroe que pueda superarme, joven Aoyama- comentó Toshinori ganando que el pequeño negara repetidas veces.

-¡I-Impodible!

Toshinori no hizo más que sonreírle y acariciar su pequeña cabeza llena de cabello rubio.

-¿Que opinas de Endeavor?

Aoyama se detuvo a pensar, primero miro su mano derecha una vez hecho esto levanto tres de sus dedos.

-D-Do- respondió mostrandole al contrario los tres dedos que había levantado.

Allmight no hizo más que sonreírle de vuelta, sin duda no podía decirle que la cantidad de dedos que había levantado estaba mal, después de todo... era un pequeño de dos años nada más.

Comenzaron a recoger las cosas regadas por el escritorio, tanto los lapices de colores como las hojas que Aoyama no había utilizado, pero claro, no mezclo el dibujo que este había hecho con las demás, no, este lo mantuvo guardado bajo el teclado de su computadora.

-¡Ah! Toshinori- exclamo Midnight cuando se adentro con cuidado a la sala de profesores, el mencionado estuvo apunto de responder pero se vio ignorado cuando la fémina miro al pequeño rubio recoger algunas de las hojas que habían regadas en el suelo. -¡¿Es el estudiante de Eraser?!- interrogo acercándose hasta ambos rubios.

Toshinori no hizo más que asentir dejando que Midnight se acercara ya por completo a ambos, la fémina ya lo conocía por lo que no había necesidad de presentaciones, bueno, a menos de que Aoyama no recordara a la heroína.

-¡M-Mi...nit!- espeto Aoyama haciendo que la heroína lo tomará en brazos y apegara a su pecho, aunque después le beso una de esas mejillas regordetas que solo un pequeño de dos años como él tenía.

-¡Que lindo~!- exclamo Midnight mientras se dedicaba a mimar al francés, este tan solo se dejo hacer por la fémina, no podía evitar recordar el mismo trato por parte de sus hermanas así que para nada le incomodaba. Por su parte Toshinori continuo acomodando su área, al menos hasta que notó algo en la zona de trabajo de Recovery Girl.

-Midnight, iré a llevar esto con Recovery Girl, ¿crees poder cuidar un poco a Aoyama?

Midnight estaba ocupada haciéndole cosquillas con la boca al estomago del pequeño francés, pero lo escucho y dejo de hacerlo para responder.

-Por supuesto, ¿que opinas, Aoyama?- pregunto Nemuri al pequeño que aun intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Volveré pronto- fue lo ultimo que dijo, aunque también palmeo suavemente la cabeza del pequeño Aoyama antes de salir. Eso fue señal para Midnight de seguir con esos mimos de los que Aoyama aun se estaba recuperando, no era fanática de los niños bueno no de los que le criticaban o preguntaban por su edad, era fan de los pequeños que eran callados y risueños.

Así como Aoyama, aunque fuese de esa edad por un accidente.

-¡Nooo!- exclamo Aoyama sin poder evitar reír cuando Midnight prosiguió hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, el infante no hizo más que retorcerse e intentar detenerla aunque claro, todo quedaba en simples intentos o al menos fue así por varias veces ya que sin notarlo golpeo el cinturón de Midnight.

Golpeo en la parte del cinturón que tenía un compartimiento secreto, en el cual estaba guardando su más reciente arma para la batalla, un gas especial derivado del que ella desprendía pero este serviría para afectar mujeres y al parecer era eficiente, ya que no tardo ni cinco segundos en caer dormida. Aoyama agradeció esto dado que las cosquillas terminaron y pudo bajarse con cuidado del regazo de la fémina.

-Minit- la llamo en voz baja, incluso la movió un poco pero sin duda estaba más que dormida no hizo mucho, tan solo tomo algunas de las hojas del suelo y las coloco encima de ella como un tipo de manta. Después se volvió a la entrada de la sala de profesores fue difícil abrir por su cuenta la puerta pero lo consiguió así como también cerrarla. -bai~bai-

 **[...]**

Ninguno pensó dos veces en dirigirse a la sala de profesores donde Allmight y Aoyama podrían estar, si bien les iba podían tomar a su pequeño compañero y llevarlo a comer fuera, cualquier cosa. Mina ya estaba planeando hacerlo comer algo de pan de puding, Midoriya sin duda lo haría comer katsudon y para sorpresa de todos... Todoroki tenía pensado compartir algo de soba con él, tal vez podría tener a alguien más que tuviese el mismo gusto por esta comida como él.

-Me pregunto si...- hablo Mina pero fue interrumpida por Yaoyorozu que hizo un "shh" para que todos guardasen silencio y así lo hicieron, fue el suficiente para escuchar algo provenir al otro extremo del pasillo.

Lo reconocieron al instante.

-¡A-Amit eta con ella!

-¿En serio? Hablas de Recovery Girl, ¿no?

El pequeño grupo de 1A llego hasta el pasillo pero no se dejaron ver todos, ya que enseguida que escucharon esa segunda voz se detuvieron en seco.

-¿Ese no es...?- inquirió Uraraka.

Se asomaron para comprobarlo y desgraciadamente... era quien menos querían que se encontrase con Aoyama.

"¡MONOMA!"

Se prepararon, no para atacar si no para no darle explicaciones al de 1B, porque sabían que sería algo suficiente para que dejará ver esa personalidad tan siniestra que seguramente asustaría al pequeño de 1A y no lo permitirían, así como tampoco permitirían que se mofara de él.

Avanzaron lo suficiente para estar a solo algunos metros de ellos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar con ellos?- interrogo Monoma regalandole una pequeña sonrisa al menor.

Aoyama asintió tomando la mano del más alto. Aunque Monoma tomo ambas manos y se coloco detrás del pequeño.

-Bien~ si salto uno es medio, si salto dos son uno y si salto tres son~- canto Monoma cuando comenzaron a subir los escalones.

-¡Uno!- respondió.

-No~No~ bajas uno y ahora subes dos, entonces ahora tengo...

Esta vez Aoyama se detuvo a pensar, una vez que tuvo la respuesta volvió a sonreír.

-¡Do!

-Si~Si~- continuo cantando el rubio más alto, sin dejar de entonar esa canción continuaron subiendo las escaleras hasta no ser visibles para los demás estudiantes de 1A que estaban en el otro extremo del pasillo.

Y los cuales aun no entendían que habían visto.

¿De verdad ese chico era... Monoma?

 **[...]**

 **La canción de Monoma esta inspirada en una que canto para mi sobrino Alejandro.**

 **Headcanon de Monoma:**

 **Monoma tiene dos hermanas menores a las cuales entretiene cantándoles o jugando con ellas cuando tiene oportunidad de ir a casa. Nadie sabe de ellas (al menos eso cree) algunos si lo saben por las varias veces que mira su teléfono celular y nota que tiene a dos pequeñas rubias que son perfectamente idénticas a él.**

 **El siguiente capitulo será con**

 **El siguiente capitulo será con... Bakugou, Midoriya y Shoji 3**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Todo es bienvenido!**


End file.
